


Run Through Playland

by Watabi12



Series: Tell Me What You Want [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, they're kinky but in love basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Armie has a surprise for Timmy: their very own playroom.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tell Me What You Want [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122153
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the other little fics I have written about these two. 
> 
> Because. A playroom is the dream, am I right?

Timmy awoke and stretched to find Armie’s absence. He lifted his head from the pillow to find a space occupied only by air and ghosts. He groaned and ducked back down into the pillow cradling his head. It was Saturday and Timmy had been working really hard the entire week - picking up extra shifts at IHop to make up for his lost time, going to lectures in the daytime and trying to squeeze in project work somewhere between. Armie hadn’t been much better - Hayley had a tonne of stuff to catch up on and Armie had been closing some big business deals that had taken up most of his attention. It’s like that sometimes in a relationship - living in the same house but not seeing each other. It’d been just shy of two weeks since they last had sex and Timmy felt his body ache with a nagging desire to be taken. It was like that too - sometimes they could fuck three times a day for a week and then nothing for two weeks. Everything in an adult relationship was about ebb and flow.

Timmy had finally gathered enough energy to sit up. It wasn’t overly hot, despite it being summer in California but the sun was out and light illuminated the bedroom which made his eyes sting. He hated waking up. He looked at the clock. 1pm. He brushed his hands through his hair, unbothered by the time - he had no plans anyway - and started for the stairs. He smiled at Armie as he walked into the kitchen area. Armie was in shorts and a polo shirt, sitting on the couch with his laptop; work papers in heaps around him like fortification. 

‘Morning,’ Armie said with a light voice. He didn’t look away from his laptop. Timmy went towards the counter, opening a cupboard and taking a mug out. 

‘Coffee?’ 

‘No thanks,’ Armie murmured. Timmy shrugged, seizing the kettle and filling it. ‘What are your plans for today?’

Timmy hit the button down and the kettle started to rumble. He poured some coffee powder into his mug before he turned to watch Armie, who still didn’t look away from his laptop screen, eyebrows furrowed as he worked on whatever he was doing. 

‘As if it wasn’t already clear that I don’t have any,’ Timmy chuckled. ‘I thought I might just hang around, catch up on Netflix. How about you?’

‘I have a few things to finish up here and then I was thinking we could go for a ride.’ 

Timmy was a little surprised by this which must have bled onto his face because he saw Armie’s vision flick up towards him for a second and then back to the screen. 

‘Where are we going?’

‘It’s a surprise,’ Armie said. 

‘What kind of surprise?’

The kettle popped to signify its readiness and Timmy picked it up, pouring steaming water into his mug. 

‘The fun kind,’ Armie replied, not giving anything away. Timmy thought about what it could be. He swore if it was a look around a motorbike showroom or worse a drive-on lawnmower showroom - when he could be catching up on topless Robert Sheehan… 

‘That’s not really an answer,’ Timmy tutted. His mind went to darker places - the thought that it could be something sexual crossed his mind but it was more likely to be something asinine like new kitchen worktops. Armie found that kind of thing fun; Timmy didn’t really mind, except when it ate into his weekend for no significant reason. 

‘If I tell you then it won’t be a surprise,’ Armie retorted with a wry smile. 

‘True,’ Timmy said. He sipped at his coffee though it was way too hot because he was stupid and impatient - not necessarily in that order. 

‘Well, do you want to see?’ Armie asked. 

Timmy sighed. He guessed he didn’t have anything better to do. 

‘Sure. On one condition…’

‘What’s that?’ Armie properly gazed at Timmy this time. Suddenly, Timmy felt a little exposed standing there in nothing but his boxers. 

‘I’m hungry,’ Timmy purred. 

Armie chuckled softly. ‘You want me to make you breakfast?’ 

‘Not that kind of hungry. I’m _hungry_ ,’ Timmy said softly. He let his fingertips trail over his collarbone and down his nipple, across his stomach; landing at the waistband of his underwear. Armie’s smile shifted. 

‘Oh,’ he breathed. ‘I guess it’s been a little while, right?’ Timmy nodded. ‘My apologies if I’ve been neglecting you.’ 

‘Not at all,’ Timmy smirked. The vibe between them was playful. Armie sighed and placed his laptop on the couch cushions next to him, on top of his papers. 

‘Are you hungry for me or for you?’ 

Timmy took one more sip of his coffee on the counter and left it there as he moved forward. 

‘I don’t know. Both. Either. Me,’ Timmy said with a twisted tongue. He had that feeling of arousal where his brain starts to blank. 

‘Okay. Come here,’ Armie said softly. Timmy did without question. He strode towards where Armie was until he was standing in front of him. Armie stood up next to him, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. ‘Take your boxers off and swap places with me.’ Timmy’s heart beat as he wriggled out of his boxers, leaving them on the floor. He sat down on the couch where Armie had been sitting. ‘Spread your legs.’ Timmy followed the instructions, splaying his legs out. His breathing had become uneven, his muscles shaking slightly with excitement. 

‘What are you gunna do?’ Timmy asked. He watched as Armie sunk to his knees and crawled between his thighs. Timmy swallowed. ‘Oh,’ he whined as the realisation set in. 

‘Do you think you can hold back?’ 

‘From coming?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, that’s kind of the point of sex - to come.’

‘I’m not saying you won’t come this weekend…’ Armie teased, his voice low. ‘Just not right now.’

Timmy stared at him for a long second. Armie’s face was awash with desire and mystery. 

‘You’re plotting something, aren’t you?’ Timmy accused, but his voice was light and shaky. 

‘Maybe,’ Armie smiled. 

Timmy thought about it. If it was a showroom then he’d have waited for nothing but on the other hand… if the surprise was connected to Armie’s plans… then it’d be worth the wait… Timmy groaned internally. ‘Fine. I can wait but you better make it worth it,’ Timmy pouted.

 _‘Oh_ it will be, baby. Don’t you worry about that.’ 

Armie crawled forward. Timmy watched him, attempting to keep his head from completely flatlining as Armie’s tongue licked at the head of cock and a trail of spit bridged through the air from the man’s lips when he pulled back. He sat back on his knees and his hand came up to pump Timmy. Timmy’s blood ran through his veins like rapids as he felt butterflies sprout in the pit of his stomach and his muscles began to shake more vigorously. He was hard in no time. Armie didn’t really work him - he locked his lips around his dick as soon as he was hard and took him into his mouth without much preamble. Timmy’s hands fell either side of his thighs, digging his nails into the couch cushions. 

‘Oh fuck, Arms,’ Timmy moaned. He felt Armie smile around him and then take him deeper until Armie gagged and pulled back before taking him in again. The noise of Armie gagging was _enough_. It wasn’t very often that Armie gave him oral like this - given the dynamic of their relationship. Timmy wondered if this is how he looked on his knees, gagging on Armie’s cock until he couldn’t breathe and drool ran down his chin. Armie was a lot more dignified than he was but Timmy supposed that was half the point. His thighs started to jitter as Armie sucked. Timmy let out a low moan.

‘I’m close. If you go anymore then I’ll come,’ Timmy panted restlessly. 

Armie pulled back until Timmy’s cock stood proud and tall between his thighs. Armie gave it one last lick like he wasn’t ready to stop. He pushed up, moving towards Timmy and kissing him on the lips. Timmy didn’t fight him, though it took him by surprise. He let Armie in - tasting his own salty pre-come trace over his tongue. When Armie pulled back, they were breathing heavier than they should have been and Armie pushed his forehead to Timmy’s; their eyes met and sunk down into each other’s souls.

‘Better?’ Armie smirked. 

‘A little,’ Timmy whispered. 

‘Good. You know how to play me, don’t you?’ 

Timmy laughed. ‘It wasn’t intentional.’ 

‘Yeah yeah,’ Armie said sarcastically, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. ‘Get ready and we can go, if you want.’ 

‘Might as well,’ Timmy shrugged. He wriggled, pulling back. Armie quickly stood up and Timmy followed suit. He went back over the counter, seizing his coffee that was about ready to consume. It was only when he turned back around, he noticed Armie’s raging boner. Timmy swallowed down the caffeine. ‘Looks like I’m not the only one craving contact.’ 

Armie rolled his eyes and let out an embarrassed laugh. ‘Alright. I’m going to clear up here. You should get dressed and grab something to eat.’ 

Something came over Timmy; he never really had himself down as a brat but sometimes it was fun to push a little. ‘ _Or_ I could wait and we could shower together - sort that out,’ Timmy said, nodding towards the tent in Armie’s shorts. 

‘I don’t think so,’ Armie said. ‘I gave you what you asked for.’

‘And now I’m asking for more,’ Timmy retorted. 

Armie’s jaw set a little. ‘You really want to play it like that?’ 

Timmy considered it. It’d be fun to wind Armie up a bit more but he was curious to know what this surprise was about… He could annoy Armie when there wasn’t a secret hanging over his head. 

‘Fine. I’ll be ready in half an hour.’ He grabbed his coffee and took it with him as he dashed back towards the stairs. He heard Armie murmur _that’s what I though_ t under his breath. He’d have to get him back for that was his lingering thought as he tackled the stairs. 

*

Armie was already waiting with his shoes and sunglasses on when Timmy came down. Timmy grabbed his shoes and shoved them on his feet. Armie was holding onto his keys as he sat, waiting. Timmy had already come down to eat after having a shower and getting dressed. He had chosen black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t know where they were going so he wasn’t going to dress too casual. 

‘You almost ready?’ Armie asked. 

‘Yeah. Let me just grab some water.’ Timmy picked up a glass from the side of the sink and turned the tap. He gulped the water down and placed the glass in the sink. ‘Okay, let's rock and roll.’ 

Armie rose to his feet and they both headed for the front door. Armie unlocked the car and Timmy got in as Armie locked the front door. The wind was pleasant as it hit his face. The fresh air was welcome, it made him relax somewhat. Armie climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. 

‘How far are we going?’ Timmy questioned. The radio burst into life, some DJ talking about the election. Timmy turned the volume down. 

‘Local.’ Timmy thought about where they could be going. He was almost convinced it was going to be linked to DIY or cars or something boring. Where an Earth could they be going that was exciting on a Saturday afternoon? ‘You could say it’s an advance on my birthday to myself - though I think you’ll enjoy it too.’ _Oh shit. If he was going to enjoy it then it definitely wasn’t a showroom…_

‘Why are you being so cryptic?’ 

‘You’ll see,’ Armie sang. 

Timmy decided it was probably better to cruise with it and desist from guessing. He watched silently out of his window as Armie drove. He let his mind drift down various avenues: the song on the radio, what else he could watch on Netflix, when his next shift was, what else he needed to get done for uni. He only checked back in when Armie slowed down and turned the corner into a private housing lot. There were large, steel and brick gates that were constructed to believe too much in their own self-importance and keep intruders out. Armie rolled down his window, pressing the buzzer and speaking into the intercom system. 

‘It’s Armie Hammer. Can I have access please?’

‘Armie!’ A voice exclaimed. ‘Of course, man.’

‘Thanks Bill.’ 

The gates opened slowly and Armie started to go through. There was a security office with a window and Armie slowed as he passed it. The man from the intercom was middle aged, with skin that had seen better days and a head that had been aggrieved of hair. He stuck his face out of the window in a security uniform with a warm grin on his face. 

‘How’s it going, Bill? How are the kids?’ Armie said.

‘Yeah, not too bad. Yourself? Is this your other half?’ Bill looked past Armie to Timmy causing Timmy to panic slightly. 

‘Hey,’ Timmy croaked. He still had no idea what was going on. 

‘Nice to meet you, son,’ Bill said. 

‘Has there been many check ins today?’ Armie enquiries. 

Timmy thought that was a bit of an odd thing to ask but Armie was much better at small talk than he was. Timmy, quite frankly, just wanted this whole interaction to be over. 

‘Only a few. Over the other side, not your end. Don’t be getting up to mischief just because nobody is around,’ Bill joked. 

Armie laughed dryly. ‘We’ll try our best. Thanks Bill.’ Armie started to roll the car forward. 

‘Let me know if you need anything,’ Bill called as Armie started to drive off slowly. 

Timmy had no idea where they even were or what was happening. Why were they in a fancy, private lot for a start?

‘Who was that?’ 

‘Bill,’ Armie shrugged. 

‘Yeah, I got that…’ 

‘He works here.’ Armie drove slowly around another corner and pulled up into a parking spot. Timmy looked ahead. It was a small, one storey condo that looked like it had been built pretty recently. Armie killed the engine and turned to Timmy with a huge, excited grin. ‘Surprise.’ 

‘A - a condo?’ 

‘Yes. Well, technically the surprise is inside - obviously.’ 

‘Okay. Do you have a key?’

‘Of course.’ 

‘Then what are we waiting for?’ Timmy demanded impatiently and opened his door. 

Timmy counted his steps. Armie had insisted that he cover his eyes and Timmy had reluctantly agreed. Armie’s hands were hot on his face and his feet kept catching the back of his as the man pushed him forward and guided him in. 

‘Almost there. A couple more steps.’ Timmy counted three steps in his head. ‘Stop.’ Armie held him still. ‘Are your eyes shut?’ 

‘Yes,’ Timmy responded. 

‘Promise?’ 

‘I promise,’ Timmy exclaimed. He squeezed his eyes shut harder in order to accentuate the point. 

‘I just need to open this door, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ 

Timmy felt Armie let go and suddenly felt unbalanced. He steadied himself as he heard Armie turn a doorknob and push a door open. 

‘Are you ready?’ 

‘Yes,’ Timmy said quickly. He wanted to open his eyes and know why Armie had bought a condo when they had a perfectly lovely house less than twenty minutes away. Timmy felt Armie grab onto his hand and gently pull him forward. He took small, unsure steps as he felt like he was crossing a threshold. He heard Armie switch something on and light attempted to break through his sealed vision, so he figured he was a lightswitch. Armie came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and Timmy settled against his body. Armie kissed Timmy on the neck once. 

‘Open them,’ Armie breathed. Timmy shivered at the sensation as light hit his pupils and it took him a couple of seconds to adjust. When he drank in the room, he felt his stomach clench and Armie’s arms pull tighter. ‘Well… What do you think, darling?’ 

Timmy’s vocabulary wedged deep in his throat as his mouth grew dry and his heart raced. As he familiarized the surroundings in front of him, the only words that he could muster were -

‘ _Oh fuck!_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie discuss having a playroom and broadening their limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess and never update with any frequency or consistency but thanks for reading!

Timmy wanted to step forward and he squirmed but Armie gripped onto him tighter. ‘What are you thinking?’

Timmy wriggled but let Armie hold onto him. ‘Nothing.’ 

‘Yes, you are. Tell me,’ Armie whispered softly into his ear. ‘Please.’

Timmy wanted nothing more than to submit there and then. But he didn’t. They had time. ‘It’s - wow. I don’t know what to say - I -,’ Timmy stuttered. His heart raced and he held onto Armie’s arm, digging his fingernails into Armie’s skin, to prevent himself from shaking. So many scenarios flew through his head but he settled on his favourite - Armie’s cock in his mouth; being used and owned like he doesn’t exist; throat convulsing and tears streaming down his face from choking. He shivered, feeling his stomach drop. He’d beg for that. 

‘What is it?’

‘Nothing.’

Armie moved his arm from Timmy’s waist to his neck, pushing his head back with fingers gripping tightly in his hair. Breath thick on skin. Armie’s lips were so close to his skin, on his neck; just behind his ear. ‘Don’t lie to me. Boys that lie get spanked.’ 

Timmy did nothing but breathe and swallow. ‘I - was thinking about you using my mouth. Until I choked and cried and couldn't think.’ 

He felt the smile that spread across Armie’s face. ‘Yeah? That’s what you think about, huh? You dirty boy. Tell me why? What’d you like about that?’

Timmy let out a groan. He could take most things - being fucked so hard it hurt for days, being denied or edged for hours, being debased in public but having to explain to Armie why he liked it - that made him actually uncomfortable.  _ Sadistic Prick. _ Timmy squirmed but Armie was everywhere. 

‘Tell me,’ Armie said, firmer. Timmy didn’t even know where to start but his cheeks burnt rosey and his hands started to sweat. He hated to admit that he liked it best when Armie was cruel and selfish. 

‘I don’t want to,’ Timmy breathed. 

Armie chuckled lightly. His other hand slid down to Timmy’s crotch. ‘Your cock doesn’t agree,’ Armie taunted. ‘That humiliation kink of yours… it must be very distracting.’ 

Timmy swallowed a murmur. ‘I like it when you - take control because I like - being used and - fulfilling other people’s fantasies. I want to please people; I want to hurt - I don’t want to think.’ 

‘See that wasn’t so hard,’ Armie whispered. Then Timmy felt his tongue slide over his neck and he groaned as teeth sucked into his skin. Timmy knew that was going to leave a mark. He couldn’t  _ wait  _ to see Esther and Saoirse’s faces. As if Timmy needed any more reminders Armie owned his arse. Armie pulled back, he let Timmy’s head go but his other hand was still shadowing over his cock. Timmy let his head fall against the man’s shoulder. ‘Wanna have a look around?’ 

‘Yes please,’ Timmy said quietly. 

Armie let go of him. Timmy found his balance, trying his best to remember what it felt like to be a human being. ‘Take a look around. I’ll be in the other room.’ 

‘Aren’t you staying?’ Timmy pouted. He didn’t want Armie to leave - not when he was like this. 

‘I think you need a bit of time to yourself - to centre yourself and familiarise yourself with the room, without the pressure of me watching. I’ll only be in the next room, babe. You can shout for me.’ 

Timmy nodded. Some time to clear his head would probably be a good idea. 

‘Okay,’ Timmy agreed. Armie kissed him on the cheek, dry and sweet, before walking out of the room. It only took a minute for television sounds to come floating down the corridor and Timmy was still stood there, blinking at the treasure trove room in front of him. 

The room was pretty homely. A fire in the wall, a made up double bed in a black and white duvet and various cabinets. Two large dark mahogany cabinets. Timmy looked at them and walked towards them. He breathed in and out. His hand twitched. He gripped onto the handle and slowly opened it. In the first cabinet, straight evenly spread out shelves were fixed in - on them rested a variety of objects, ordered onto individual shelves. Armie was much taller, something that always made Timmy’s pulse race - sometimes the height alone made him feel so  _ small _ , but Armie had mercifully fixed the top shelf in reaching distance. The highest shelf had a selection of vibrators starting with small, novice appliances ranging up to wands. Timmy smiled, thinking of the last time Armie produced a wand. He picked up the one that was his and looked at it. Armie had used it all over his body until he was sobbing. He put it back in order to inspect the next shelf which was filled with plugs, all of different designs and sizes - starting at small and plastic to cut glass that had a long body with multiple curves. 

Timmy picked it up, pushing his fingers along the bumps in it. He imagined Armie putting it inside him - how his hole would unyieldingly stretch at every hump; how he would have to bite his lips from whining and grip onto whatever was nearest; how it would  _ ache  _ for days after. They had never really explored plugs - after all - there’s really only two styles and most of the time that Timmy was plugged was when he was outside of the house - he suspected something less subtle would be an obstacle to keeping it under wraps, especially if he was at work or college. His plugs were there but Armie had clearly gone to some expense to invest in new toys and he put back the one in his hand - looking at another one that was pink glass with a rose sculpted at the end - Timmy winced a little, he wasn’t sure if that was made to sit down in whilst wearing - or maybe it was and some sadistic motherfucker made it. Something inside him sparked. The very last thing he needed was to have a pain kink. He didn’t pick it up but he admired the design of it - soft and pretty. Maybe he could be onboard with that. He laughed at himself.  _ Maybe? You’d do whatever Armie wanted. _

He bent down slightly to take a closer look at the last shelf - it had a selection of dildos on it - a few double-ended, which Timmy assumed were for his throat: possibly one of his favourite activities, choking on cock real or plastic; but most of them were standard replicas with varying degrees of length, girth and detail. Timmy knew what a dildo looked like so he moved on, closing the door and going towards the next cupboard. This one was marginally unlike its predecessor - there were no shelves, simply hooks to hang items up on and then drawers beneath that. He could already see from the behind the glass that the cupboard was stocked with impact play equipment. He opened it - investigating the contents. He saw his familiar paddle and riding crop that Armie had used on him since they’d been together - the black and red seared into his retinas forever. They were four hooks, the first had paddles dangling from it; then riding cops, floggers and ticklers. Timmy breathed out as he looked at all of them, starting to feel too overwhelmed by the amount of arousal and possibility running through his head. He impatiently opened the first drawer to find a variety of gags - a mixture of ball gags, O-rings and oral training gags. In the next drawer were a bunch of collars, all laid flat and vertical, his familiar collar stared at him from the middle. Timmy was met with cuffs in the successive drawer and blindfolds in the drawer after that. 

Timmy felt slightly dizzy so he closed everything and rested against the cabinet. The rings and hooks mounted to the walls and on the ceiling didn’t escape his observation - he knew exactly what they were for. They’d discussed suspension and wall mounting but never really had the capacity for it in the house. Timmy couldn’t ignore the apparatus in the otherwise normal but expensive looking bedroom - the spanking bench with an ebony leather cover situated between the bed and the closets; the cross mounted to the back wall and a massage table near the centre of the room… Timmy’s attention settled on the cross. He could see himself bound to it, struggling to no avail - Armie with a riding crop in his hand, telling him what a slut he was. Timmy moaned to himself and he felt his cock harden. Apparently that hit the spot. All of this was  _ a lot _ . 

He heard Armie laugh from the other room and clapping on the TV. He jumped at the sudden noise but somehow it helped - he felt more grounded to the room. Armie loved him and he’d never have to do anything he didn’t want to. He doesn't know why a designated room seemed like a large step into the unknown - they’d done almost everything in the room already. Timmy wanted it but something about having a dungeon stirred up butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t tell if it was anxiety or excitement that had made them hatch from their cocoons. 

He pushed himself off the cabinet and out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall and saw Armie laying across the sofa, watching the screen mindlessly. He was the most beautiful person that Timmy had ever seen, let alone kissed or been fucked by. He guessed that was love, right? That you could look at someone doing something so plainly asinine and feel almost weightless at their existence. His heart skipped a beat as he watched the man chuckle in amusement at James Corden. 

‘He’d never let you top him,’ Timmy jested. 

‘Oh, I can be very persuasive,’ Armie responded, a dry smile on his face. Armie turned around to look at him and moved to make space for him on the sofa.  _ I know  _ Timmy thought. Timmy moved forward and slumped back against Armie, pushing his back against Armie’s chest and Armie’s comforting arms wrapped around him. Armie kissed his head which made Timmy let out a smile. 

There was a lingering silence. 

Timmy figured that Armie was waiting for him to say something but he couldn’t arrange his thoughts well enough to express them. At length, Armie was the first to speak. 

‘Well, what do you think?’ Armie asked tentatively. 

‘It’s hot,’ Timmy chuckled. ‘I just don’t know if it’s too much.’ 

‘What do you mean too much?’ Armie asked. His voice was even and light. Timmy wished he could see his face so he shuffled away from his position to the other end of the couch, crossing his legs and looking over to Armie. The man’s face was neutral - a languor about him calmed Timmy. He really didn’t seem that bothered either way.  _ That was so him _ . The only thing he cared about was that Timmy felt safe - it drove him mad sometimes. It was the weekend and this was like their holiday home - he seriously needed to chill out, Timmy scolded himself. He just wanted to please Armie so much. 

‘Well, what were you expecting? I mean - when you built it? What rules did you want to have?’ 

Armie’s face grew unreadable. ‘Babe, it’s really up to you - however you want to play it.’

‘I’m asking you,’ Timmy said. It frustrated him when Armie wanted him to say. He was the sub for a reason…

‘I wasn’t thinking of anything specific. We both know that I’m into control and I can be a bit of a sadist but you are always my focus and priority.’ Timmy didn’t say anything because he knew that  _ nothing specific _ was a lie. Armie sighed. ‘Look. I thought it might be fun to try some more things but I wasn’t expecting to change the dynamic too much. I wasn’t going to do anything fifty shades where you have to kneel and never touch me. That seems a little too dramatic for me. I just thought it’d be fun to push our capabilities… there’s things that we said we both wanted that we didn’t have the space to do at home. Honestly, I just saw it as branching out. Obviously, you know I love seeing you on your knees,’ Armie smiled. ‘But I wasn’t expecting our dynamic to be altered by the room - unless  _ you  _ wanted a more intense version.’ 

Timmy nodded. ‘Is that something you would want - if the option was there?’ 

‘Timmy - ,’ Armie grunted. 

‘Just be honest,’ Timmy interrupted. ‘I promise that I won’t be swayed by you. I just really want to know what you want.’

‘I could see how that might be fun,’ Armie smiled. Timmy could see that he was actually embarrassed. 

‘Do I get to shame you for being embarrassed now?’ Timmy laughed. 

Armie chuckled. ‘Difference is you’d be rock hard,’ Armie said with a devilish grin. Timmy couldn’t help the grin that spread across his own face. He shook his head.  _ He thinks he’s funny.  _ ‘But I think it’s something we’d have to work up to. We’re a couple so it’s not going to be like a sugar daddy story. I’m not a naturally stern dom and you’re not a naturally restrained sub - it would be an ongoing progression for both of us. Is that something you’d be interested in?’ 

Timmy bit the side of his mouth, grin falling away. He already knew he liked being controlled and toyed with but the mental separation from Armie seemed like too much to him. He thought that sex is better when it’s human - real - and not moulded in the shape of far fetched porn novel characters. ‘I’m not sure,’ Timmy muttered. ‘I like the idea of it but - I’m worried that it won’t feel like us.’ 

‘Well, like I said - we can build and discuss. I had no anticipation of us doing anything like that this weekend. I wasn’t expecting you to take it quite so seriously,’ Armie laughed. 

‘Sorry,’ Timmy breathed. His cheeks glowed red.  _ Oh god. _ ‘Don’t say a word, okay?’ 

Armie guffawed. ‘Why? Are you getting hard? Don’t think I didn’t notice the semi you’ve been sporting this entire time. I just chose to ignore it… You know, for your dignity,’ Armie said, tone light and mocking. ‘We can just go in there together if you’d like. We don’t have to do anything. I can bring my laptop in there and we can watch tv - normalise it a bit.’

‘No, I mean. Let’s go in there but we don’t have to do that. I want you to fuck me,’ Timmy breathed. After all, he’d been promised sex and Armie needed to make good.

He saw Armie’s body straighten, he rubbed his hand against his jean thighs. ‘What do you want to do?’ 

Timmy was such a service whore. Really, the only thing he wanted to do was please Armie. Alas, there was no way he was saying that. He thought back to earlier when he’d been asking to be facefucked - it seemed like a pretty decent option. ‘Start off with some rough oral and then - you can choose where it goes?’ 

Armie’s face lit up. ‘Let’s stick with that theme - little bit of breathplay and maybe some edging… Some humiliation because you like it so much,’ Armie smirked. Timmy rolled his eyes. ‘Then we’ll see.’ 

‘See about what?’ Timmy questioned. 

‘Whether you deserve to come or not.’ 

Timmy’s stomach didn’t feel uneasy anymore. A whirlpool of lust was building up inside him. ‘That sounds… yeah,’ Timmy whispered. 

‘Good. Normal rules apply. We can both safeword and there’s no extra rules. You can be brat if you want… As long as you’re prepared to be scolded.’

‘Hey! I’m never a brat,’ Timmy shouted back. 

‘Sure thing, babe,’ Armie answered. The annoying grin that spread across his face was so attractive. ‘You want anything before we go in?’ 

‘No, I’m cool,’ Timmy replied. 

‘Meet you in there in two seconds then? I just want to go to the bathroom.’ Armie rose to his feet and Timmy followed his lead. He didn’t say anything; he just nodded. ‘And you better be naked by the time I get in there or I might have to resort to tearing your clothes off.’

‘That’s an expensive habit. You’d have to buy me new ones,’ Timmy teased. 

‘Oh, baby. I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything. You, on the other hand…’

Armie left it at that. Timmy watched Armie stride down the corridor and wasn’t sure if he still knew how to breath. This was going to be an  _ experience _ ...


End file.
